Not can't, won't!
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: ***Completed*** Okay this is a Ryou/Bakura pairing, hints of Maric/Malik aswell. Based around Avril Lavinge's song complicated, if you do read it, I hope you like it! ^_~6
1. Prologue: Coming home

He ran, ran as hard as he could to get home, why? Because if he didn't get there soon who knew what he would have to undergo. No one knew, no knew but himself, it's not that he couldn't tell anyone, it's that he wouldn't. His slightly unnatural hair flowed behind him as the wind whistled through his ears. His legs hurt, not from the running, he wasn't half bad at sports all though he failed to look the part miserably.

His eyes squinted against the pouring rain. Feet kicked at the hard pavement beneath them, as a result large droplets of rainwater flew up and around in random directions. His blue Domino uniform clung to his freezing form as it speed through the rapidly darkening streets.

Sighing slightly as he ducked under the small shelter that the ornate roof of his porch. His numb fingers fumbled for the key that he kept safe in his upper pocket. Drawing out the silver object he glanced at it, the minor amount of rain on the surface made it glint in the small lantern shaped light that hung by the door.

Shoving it almost roughly into the silver lock of the door he twisted it pushing the door open with a slight shove. Wincing he dumped his bag hurriedly in the hard wooden hallway that seemed to stretch before him before darting up the steps two at a time, his long legs easily making the stride. When he reached the top he stopped for a moment, glancing around the landing, wondering to the end and into his room.

Silvery white bangs stuck to his forehead blurring his vision slightly as he closed the door gently behind him. Large, innocent brown eyes starred at the floor, scared of what was to come and all ready wishing he was dead. It had happened so many times before and yet it still felt the same as ever it did, as it did in the beginning when it first happened.

As his vision was down the glow from underneath his shirt flew full blast into his eyes making him shut them tight. He starred at the inner part of his eyelids, black and multicoloured specks came in and out of his vision, swirling patterns gradually making themselves evident. When the slightly red colour faded he opened his eyes however much he didn't want to. He didn't want to go through with this again, he knew he didn't have to, but he did. Why? Even he wasn't sure to that.

When his eyes cracked themselves unwillingly open his gaze met with a pair of sneakers that where an exact match of his own. White socks ran underneath a pair of dark blue denim jeans, he had a pair like them, as did the person before him, obviously. "Well…" he said, not raising his gaze from the pure white trainers that lay confidently on the dark brown wooden floor of his room.

"Well what?" he could hear the anger in the sharp voice of the man in front; he still refused to make eye contact, why? Because it was forbidden, forbidden to look into the eyes of one superior to you.

"Master," he mumbled, there was one of two things coming next, a hard backhand or a nasty comment followed by a back hand, either way he'd wind up on the floor and everything would happen again, just like it always did.

"Say it so I can hear you, learn some respect **_Ryou_**," venom leaked from his voice at the last word, the name, the name of the boy that had just been brutally backhanded to the ground. Refusing to look up the white haired, Ryou pushed himself onto his hands and knees only to have a swift foot connect with his stomach. Leaning on one hand, holding himself with his left arm his right came around his waist as he coughed.

"Ph, weakling," was all that the other person said before dealing another kick to Ryou's already quivering arm, connecting squarely with his elbow. It didn't break, no, something else did, something that couldn't be repaired by a doctor. It broke heart as his elbow bent and he collapsed onto it, it didn't hurt as much as the last time, why? Because that was something he'd been trained to take, who trained him, his father? No, it wasn't his father but the people that he knew cared and knew he would never see again.

Ryou wasn't what he looked, to everyone around him he looked week and frail, he didn't join in with sports because he didn't want to be reminded of things that happened long ago. Things that happened with the people that had taught him just what friendship really was; when everything and everyone around him turned him down.

But that was long ago now, now he had to deal with something far worse than an alley way bully. Something whose anger and boredom had had five millennia to build up and now Ryou was there to take every punch. Did he want it? No, who in their right minds would, but he took it just the same. Why did he take it? He took it because of the person he was, caring and calm. He didn't want anyone around him to feel hurt and by letting this person use him as he did he hoped that eventually the anger would fade away.

That plan didn't seem to working though, but Ryou, being the calm person he was, was patient and waited, although the waiting took all of Ryou's heart and soul away from him. Shattering into a million pieces at every spiteful remark, every unwanted name, but he still took it because he was Ryou.

**Okay that's it, it wasn't really much but I will continue it if you want me too! Please review, I'm new to the whole angsty thing! ^_~**


	2. Not who they seem to be

** Okay, so two out of the three reviews I got said I should continue, so I did. I really wasn't expecting to have to so I kinda made that the prologue. This is a song-fic, I'm new to that so please don't get mad, the song is by Avril Lavigne, 'Complicated'. Okay read on! ^_~**

As if he was doing a push up Ryou tried again to raise his body off of the cold wooden floor. Then he felt Bakura's foot pushing downwards on the small of his back. "Well had enough weakling," the man spat. 'What is it with you and taunting,' was one of the thoughts that ran through Ryou's brain, 'Bakura, I wish you would just leave me a lone, I'm sick of listening to you and putting up with you, everyone has their limits and you just reached mine.'

Placing up mental blocks so that the other man, Bakura, could not see through to him. Bending his arms slightly he could almost see Bakura's smirk, he probably thought he was winning, 'Not this time Bakura, it's my turn now to show you why I was a Street Angel!' was Ryou's last thought before using the momentum from bending down to push up rapidly.

The speed effectively caught Bakura off guard as his foot retreated from Ryou's back, before it could descend to continue its assault Ryou rolled to his left and away from Bakura. Jumping up to his feet in one swift movement he stared blankly at Bakura's shocked, slightly amused face. "Well, well Ryou it's seems you've got some fight in you, it seems I've taught you something." He smirked but Ryou's face just contorted with anger and disgust at that, 'It's all about you ain't it Bakura.'

"You haven't taught me anything!" Ryou knew his Yami, his darker half, would react tot hat, but he was ready.

"WHAT?!?!?" Bakura yelled Ryou had a feeling he would bring the roof down for that statement but would he let him? No, not this time, this time he was going to show him what got him the friends that showed him how to fight. Bakura charged, Ryou had been right, he did react, grabbing Ryou's shoulders Bakura shoved him up against he wall. Ryou didn't even wince which made Bakura growl.

"I meant it Bakura, now why were you yelling," Ryou grabbed Bakura's wrist and spun him around putting his right arm into a lock behind his back. Bakura, if he hadn't been a tomb robber would have screamed Ryou's grip was so tight, instead his eyes went blood shot and he was going to kill his stupid damn Hikari for this insolence.

-Chill out, whatcha yellin' for

"To get through that stupid damn too thick head of yours now let me go you brat!" Ryou's face remained angered but that remark didn't faze him, not this time, not anymore, it had happened so many times before.

"Those word and mind games don't work anymore Bakura," he growled through gritted teeth, "'Cause you've done it all before, so why don't you take a little brake?"

-Layback it's all been done before

"You insolent little piece of dirt I'm gonna kill you for this," Bakura responded his face contorted with anger and slight surprise that his Hikari his 'innocent' Hikari was capable of this.

"Oh on contraire Bakura, it seems for once I have the upper hand," and for the first time in a little over two years he smirked, just like he used to. Bakura growled at this and Ryou continued, "You don't stop to look at the people around you do you, and I want to know why. I like you the way you are, I've seen you normal and not flippin crazy," Unknown to Ryou Bakura's eyes widened when he heard his Hikari use such language, he'd never heard him utter so much as an insult before. "You remember don't you?"

-And if you could only let it be, you would see

-Flashback-

Ryou was asleep in his warm bed in his soul room, yet the soft folds did nothing to ease the ever-present pain of the wounds inflicted by his demented Yami. He rolled over facing the pitch-black door behind which his Yami dwelled. He was about to try and gain some more rest before having to rise for school when he heard muttering, it had a slight musical note.

Scrambling out of bed his wounds and need of sleep forgotten as he walked silently over to the door to press his ear tenderly against it. From within came the sound of words being mumbled absent-mindedly in a foreign language. Foreign in the sense that Ryou could not understand it, it was Egyptian, the race from which his Yami originated.

He was able, without being noticed which was a miracle on its own, to pushed the door pen an inch and saw his Yami on his bed, one leg lying on the other, arms crossed contentedly behind his head, eyes closed. A slight smile graced his lips as they moved to form the complicated words that went to form the song. The tune was soothing and Ryou realised suddenly that this was how his Yami was really like.

When, how he put it, 'that blasted Pharaoh' wasn't around and he wasn't there to beet his Yami was quite something, he didn't look half as mental and evil as he acted in fact he looked normal. More normal than any other time he'd seen him.

-I like, you the way you are

-When we're drivin' in your car

The melody was so soothing Ryou felt his eyes drooping and realised all to late that he'd almost dropped off meaning he'd lent against the door. This resulted in it swinging open and him coming crashing to the floor, his Yami immediately jumped to his feet and his once peaceful expression turned to one of horror and immense anger. Although his eyes could not physically Ryou mentally felt the glare of his Yami's gaze bore right into him.

"Why are you here?" he growled, Ryou picked himself off the floor, he couldn't sense the usual amount of anger in his Yami's voice but that was no reason to celebrate.

"I heard…heard singing and just…just wondered…" he trailed off, unable to continue, his eyes kept on the floor.

"Wondered what?" Bakura's voice seemed softer than usual in fact in sounded like it did a few moments before, normal.

"Where that…that sound was coming from and…and I saw you…you sing well," Ryou blushed at this statement. He heard footsteps approaching; he still did not dare to look up, expecting a blow to the head. He felt one of his Yami's strong hands pushed his head up so he was looking directly into chocolate brown orbs that were so very like his own.

"You mean that?" Ryou was in too much shock to speak so just nodded making Bakura smirk.

"Em, hm, what's it mean?" Ryou new that he was pushing his luck asking so many questions but his luck had pulled out so far, maybe it would serve again. He liked his Yami as he was now, he was actually acting normal and they were, as far as he could tell, having a civil conversation without it ending in violence.

-And you're talking to me one on one

"What the lyrics?" Bakura still held Ryou's chin, smirking as the boys face grew redder. Again the slightly shorter, only by an inch mind you, nodded. "That there's something in everyone."

Ryou looked up shocked when he heard the tone of voice his Yami used, he then realised before he fell to the floor that his Yami had merely been toying with him. "How dare you trespass and question em as though we're equal, because we're not." Ryou realised that his Yami couldn't be normal, not to anyone but himself; he then figured out that he was too proud to just let go.

-But you've become

-Somebody else 'round everyone else

It was like he figured that it was dangerous, that if he let go he'd be seen as weak and something bad might happen. 'Maybe I've just been reading to many novels,' Ryou thought, 'there's no such thing as a happy ending.' That one thought kept creeping through his thoughts as blow after blow was dealt to his already beaten body.

-You're watching your back

-Like you can't relax

Constantly putting on an act, that was Ryou's Yami in a nutshell, the way he acted around Yami, Yugi and their friends, the way he acted around Ryou, all a facade. Ryou new that and Bakura probably did too, but would his pride let him admit it? No, he probably couldn't even admit it to himself.

It all seemed so pointless now; Ryou had tried doing that once, when he went to junior school for the first time in Britain, he'd been seven at the time. He'd tried to act tough and not play the part of the weak new kid which with his build and present. Knowledge of fighting wasn't hard to act. His life went down hill that day, until he was shown, shown how to actually be a fighter and to them cool…

-You're trying to be cool you look like a fool

-To me

**Okay, that was it for now, if you want me to continue please tell me. Also I had a review asking for a YAOI pairing, I don't object to it but I've never written one before. Okay vote for that in your reviews, please! ^_^**


	3. Street Angel

**Okay the YAOI status is thus**

**YAOI: 3  
Straight: 2**

**Right, let me explain that this ain't the final result, you've probably got the one more chapter until the voting stops. ^_~**

Ryou released Bakura only to have him spin round and aim to punch him; Ryou ducked down and brought his leg round underneath Bakura's effectively bringing him to the ground. Placing a foot on his chest, even when his Yami's hands grabbed his ankle, he didn't move it. "I seem to remember me binging in a similar position to this, don't you?" Ryou's face was emotionless.

"I'll show you," was all his Yami said as he continued to struggle with Ryou's ankle.

"Oh please Bakura not this again," Ryou whined rolling his eyes, "you've said something along those lines about three times now and it is really beginning to annoy me." Bakura growled at this statement yet, undaunted, Ryou continued, "All three I've had the upper hand and yet you keep trying to show off with all your high talk."

-Tell me

-Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?

Bakura stopped thrashing for a sec and actually considered what his Hikari said, 'Stupid! He is wrong, I am not weak"' was Bakura's stubborn thought.

'I never said you were did I, let's just get down to the point shall we,' there was a mental growl from Bakura, 'there is always someone better than you and you were never better than me to start with, but that doesn't mean your weak. You're still a strong fighter, but there is always someone better and you just happened to cross one of those people's limits Bakura.'

Bakura's face contorted with anger, in truth in his mind he was trying to persuade himself that this was all a mind game, a play on words. In short he was merely trying to make himself believe Ryou was wrong. He new in his heart that that wasn't true and that Ryou was right but Bakura being Bakura, would never admit something like that, would he? No, because Bakura wants to appear the all high and mighty master tomb robber.

-I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated

"It's merely the facts Bakura, unlike what you taunted me with, saying you were in control, that I was weak, well you were wrong all the time." Ryou was about to press a little harder down on his Yami chest when his Yami actually said something.

"How do I know that's true?" Bakura's old smirk came back when he thought that he'd gotten somewhere. But yet again he was wrong, Ryou removed his foot and headed over to a padlock draw, which Bakura had never noticed. Yet another thing he doesn't notice besides people is his surroundings.

"As you wish," Bakura was too stunned to even think about attacking. Pulling out a small silver key on a thin golden chain he twisted it gently in the padlock. It clicked and swung open, pulling out the draw he got some of its contents and walked over to Bakura.

Bakura by now had sat up and Ryou sat down beside him, his face emotionless and constantly on guard. "Here," Ryou said handing Bakura a small square photo, on the back was written 'The Street Angels'.

"Street angel?" Bakura's voice took a questioning note as he studied the group on the other side. There were five in all, three boys and two girls. One girl had dark purple hair down to her shoulders held back by a black hair band; her eyes were a pretty cerulean blue. The other girl had blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail with a red ribbon; her hair flowed to the small of her back. Only one of her emerald eyes was open as she was winking at whoever took the photo.

"The purple haired one is Tracy, she was our technician, our machine addict and code breaker," he them pointed at the blonde girl, "and that one's Katherine, she could flirt with the best of 'em but that's beside the point, she'd do maps, layouts and things like that."

"What did you guys do?" Bakura asked, Ryou looked at him and saw the general note of curiosity in his Yami's eyes.

"We stopped robbery's and child assault and stuff like that we were kinda the extra police. That one's Li," he said pointing out a spiky brown haired, purple eyed teen, "he taught me how to fight, he was our fighting expert, then there's Kei," this time he pointed to a messy green haired boy with brown eyes that had a slight crimson edge to them, "he could sneak up on anyone and by anyone I mean no one."

"So that's you?" he asked pointing to the only boy left, a boy with shoulder length white hair and sparkling brown eyes.

"Yep, that's me, the second fighter of the group," he said looking over from a newspaper clipping he was reading, "and here's the proof of our exploits," he said handing Bakura the clipping. He had about five or six and Bakura read them all, his amazement growing each time.

'So it was true all along, he can't be faking it, he is stronger than me, why is it that I'm always stuck with people stronger than me?'

"Because no ones perfect Bakura, that's just how life is and you have just got to learn to deal with it."

-Life's like this you

Bakura looked to Ryou and slightly puzzled expression on his face; looking into his Hikari's eyes he could see that Ryou was right. He didn't want to admit to it, to being weak. However many times Ryou told him it wasn't he new it was, or was it? No, in truth all Bakura was doing was wallowing in self-pity, self-pity that would get him nowhere.

"Bakura looked up to him, shocked, "What do you mean?"

"Each person has problems but you've just got to get back up and get through it all and if you want they'll be people there to help you along the way. No one has to be alone it's someone's reaction that judges what will become of him or her. Why don't you stop braking peoples hearts and take what they're offering you while you've still got the chance. You never know, one day you'll turn and around and they wont be there anymore, don't let anything go to waist," Ryou said grinning slightly as he hung a silver chain around his neck, dangling from which was a silver dew drop with one black wing and one white wing on either side.

"Will you?" Bakura asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"If you stop putting up this stupid act and try and be normal, otherwise I'm not interested," Ryou said slightly angrily.

-And you fall and you crawl

-And you break and you take

-What you get and you turn it into, honesty

"But…it's who I am," Bakura croaked out, it wasn't really and Ryou knew it, Bakura probably knew it too but that was something even he couldn't admit to, not yet anyway.

"Well then it's just not good enough," with that Ryou grabbed some cloths out of his wardrobe and into a cylinder shaped sports back. Suddenly he felt a warm hand close tightly around his wrist stopping his movements. He looked up and yet showed neither fear nor surprise at Bakura's actions.

"You're not going anywhere," was Bakura's monotone statement enhancing his point by tightening his grip, bad idea, it only made Ryou's job easier.

"Oh but I am Bakura, and you can't stop me," as he said the last word he flipped Bakura over his head, sending him hard into the wooden floor, his back hitting it with a resounding thud. From the shock of that moment Bakura let go, Ryou grabbed his bag zipping it up as he darted out of his room and down the stairs.

Shoving his key from the window ledge by the door into his top pocket once again he grabbed his wallet and threw the door open. But before exiting the house he pulled the ring off and threw it into the hall, smirking at his action. Stepping out of the door he closed it calmly behind him so as not to scare the old lady in the garden next door. The rain had stopped and she seemed to be scattering something and birds kept landing on the lawn, 'She must be feeding them,' he thought as he flew down the road which only an hour before he had been rushing the other way on.

Clenching his teeth he held his bag close to him as he ran to the only person he could think of that was worth running to at the moment, Maric Ishtar. He didn't know if it was entirely save, what with Maric's yami, Malik, was good friends with Bakura but right now none of that mattered. He was willing to give Bakura a chance if he was going to accept one, if he'd run to any one else they'd probably want to go round there and beet the crap out of him.

'That doesn't need to happen anymore, me doing what I did probably broke his pride in two.' That was Ryou's last thought before he entered the apartment block that his best friend Maric occupied. His sister, Isis also lived there, but in the room next to him, 67, Maric was room 66.

Pressing the cold silver button with an arrow pointing up his finger lingered there for a minute before he heard a beep. Removing it he looked up to see the doors slide open. The lobby seemed deserted; it wasn't much of a lobby, just a small room with a red carpet, two phone booths in the corner and a list of residence in another. A janitors closet lay to the right of the lift, as did the stairway. The walls were dusty and well overdue for a cleaning.

That was the last thing Ryou took in before stepping into the silver lift; he looked at the mirror in front of him. His hair was a mess and it looked more like Bakura's than his slightly more orderly style. In fact he'd probably pass off as his Yami, his eyes were just as cold; that was new. His dad would probably die of fright if he saw his 'innocent little boy' now. He would never know, because his dad had died in a plane crash a few months back.

He turned when another ping graced his ears, the heavy iron doors slid open once again and Ryou stepped out and walked steadily along the hallway, glancing absentmindedly at the numbers that decorated the doors. '70…69…68…67…66, ah ha,' Ryou thought stopping in front of the soft brown wooden door with a silver sixty-six near the top, dead centre. Beneath it a black iron handle lay. Instead of using that ancient method he placed one slender finger on the small round white button to the right of the door.

A light ringing came from inside the apartment, obviously the result of the button being pressed. About a minute later some crashing was heard and an aggravated yell, then the door flung open to reveal a shirtless Malik, his hair still sticking up but slightly more messy. "Oh Bakura, hey," he said grinning, Ryou just raised an eyebrow, it was just as he suspected, he could pass for his Yami if he could fool Malik.

"It's Ryou actually," he said flatly, shock and amusement registered on the taller boys face.

"Oh come on Bakura, that trick doesn't work," he said merriment sneaking it's way into his voice.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again, it's Ryou. If you want that demented Yami of mine go find him at my house." When Ryou said this Malik raised one eyebrow looking him over briefly before replying.

"So, it's not a joke, you are Ryou. One sec, HEY MARIC GET OVER HERE!!!" he called turning his head back into the apartment, stepping aside he jabbed inside with his thumb. Ryou nodded and stepped in sitting down tiredly into one of the blue sofa's that lay in the front room.

At that moment Maric entered from a dark wooden door, he wore a short sleeve light purple button up shirt on; two of the top buttons were undone. He also wore a pair of hip hugging blue jeans. "Yes Mal…oh hey Bakura, what are you doing here?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's Ryou actually," Malik said, he too settled into a sofa as Maric went to sit next to Ryou.

"Well I'll be, you could pass for you're Yami," he said his eyes ran over Ryou before asking a question which was really beginning to tick Ryou off, "You sure you're not Bakura, you're not delusional or anything."

"NO I AM NOT DILUSIONAL," Ryou fumed shoulders heaving, Maric jumped and nearly fell off the other end of the sofa, his Yami just chuckled at his reaction.

"Okay, okay, sorry," he said shakily putting both his hands up in a defensive gesture, pretending to push Ryou away. Ryou just sighed and Malik leaned forward from his sitting position.

"So Ryou, why are you here?" he asked raising an eyebrow, Ryou turned to him the innocents back in his eyes which left Malik with no doubts.

"Well, I don't really want to talk about why and I'd rather you didn't push the matter but, could I please stay for a little while, or rather a long while until I can get a place of my own?"

**Okay, I know it's not the best of things but could you please review, and in doing so could you please vote for whether I should make it a YAOI, straight or no pairing fic, please! It ad help! ^_~**


	4. Thanks Maric

**Okay, I would really like to thank everyone who has reviewed this fic so far.**

(Maric's POV)

To say the least today's events have taken a surprising road. First Ryou shows up acting like Bakura and then asks to stay here for reasons he wont say. Is this real, or a test on my sanity? Oh what the heck, sure he can stay I mean what harm's it going to do?

"Yeh sure, you can stay Ryou," I said, I was glad to see the look of relief and thankfulness that crossed his face and graced his eyes. Ryou's just to nice for his own good sometimes. I grinned. 

"Thanks Maric, I owe you one big time," and with that he let out an exasperated sigh and flopped back into the couch, I chuckled, as did my Yami at this. He cracked one eye open and gave me a half-hearted glare. I could tell he didn't mean it, I mean he was grinning like the Cheshire cat for crying out loud. 

I glanced over at my clock an my eyes turned to dinner plates, "OH MY RA!!!" I practically brought the roof down, my Yami fell tot eh floor in surprise, he landed on his face poor thing. Ryou nearly jumped out of his skin, sitting straight up turning to me with worried coated chocolaty orbs. 

"It's twelve O'clock at night for crying out loud," I didn't exactly yell that statement, I just made my voice go loud enough to get my point across. 

"Oh my, that late heh?" Ryou asked, it wasn't really a question that would have been just plain stupid; it was more like him registering my statement. 

"I guess we should go to bed," my Yami suggested picking himself of the floor. Now don't take that statement wrong, we aren't in a relationship or anything, we're just really close friends. Don't take that as a cover up either, it's the Ra damned honest truth. 

"Yeh, come on Ryou, I'll show you to the spare room," why we had a spare room I have no idea, Isis insisted we had one encase of an emergency situation. At the time I had wracked my brains to try and come up with one and had failed but now Isis, I thank you for your intelligence, well what little you have anyway. 

I led Ryou down a small hallway and directed him to the room on the right, "That's the spare room," I said, "here," indicating my left; "is the bathroom." 

"Thanks Maric, I guess I'll see you in the morning," he said quietly walking past me and putting his hand on the door, turning his smiling face to me once more he muttered, "thank-you." I nodded to him, returning his smile, as he made his way into his room, I turned and headed back to the front room to see Malik sitting in one of the chairs drinking a mug of steaming hot chocolate. 

"Hey Malik, I'm of to bed, do you want me to wait up?" It wasn't unusual for him to go out for a few hours each night; sometimes he did, sometimes not. But when he did he sometimes wanted me to wait up, and sometimes didn't. 

"I'm not going anyway, I made some for you too," at this statement I quirked an eyebrow. As if he read my mind he held up another mug of hot chocolate, I smiled when I realised what he had meant. Walking up to the sofa on which he sat I sat down beside him taking the mug by the handle so as not to burn my hand. 

"Like it?" he asked grinned. Sticking my tongue out I took a small lap at the boiled, chocolaty liquid. 

"Mm hm," I muttered, leaning back into the sofa sighing I relaxed. Closing my eyes I swirled the liquid gently taking care not to do it too fast. The last thing I wanted was a boiling hot patch of hot chocolate on my trousers. 

**Okay, so it's short, but I'm warning you, one flame and this fic is _OVER_!!! ¬_¬ But that doesn't mean you can't review! ^_^**

** As for the Yaoi or Straight debate, hey look a rhyme, the points stand thus:-  
Yaoi: 8  
Straight: ****7**

**Okay, i'm sick of it always being so close so I'm adding a new option. Instead of making it a relationship, aka YAOI, or a straight fic, aka they hate each other for all eternity, could I please do a friendship fic. That means no kissing, no lemons, can't write 'em anyway, no sap and no whatever you associate with YAOI! ^_~  
  
So the points stand thus:-  
****Yaoi: 8  
Straight: ****7  
Friends: 0  
**


	5. Time for school!

(Normal POV) 

Maric swirled the no longer steaming liquid a couple more times before opening his eyes. Leaning forward he downed half the cup in a mere two gulps, then again, the cup itself wasn't very large. He placed it down on one of the cork mats that lay on the coffee table that lay between the two sofas that occupied the front room. Noticing a movement to his left he turned his head to see his Yami lean forward depositing his own cup in vaguely the same manor Maric had. 

"Didn't you like your own creation?" Maric asked mockingly raising an eyebrow. 

"Well, not as much as something's," Malik replied grinning, Maric raised his other eyebrow before realising the hidden meaning to his Yami's remark. He smirked at it and decided to toy a little bit with his darker side, not that you could get much darker than Maric anyway. 

"Oh and what may they be?" he asked, still, smirking as he leaning back into the sofa closing his eyes. 

In less than five seconds he felt warm breath on his ear, he then heard his Yami whisper, "Things like you." Before Maric could open his eyes he felt his Yami claim his lips in a bruising kiss. Malik ran his tongue coaxingly along Maric's lower lip, begging for entrance. Maric submitted to him without hesitation parting his lips Malik's tongue, and not for the first time, evaded his mouth. Mapping it out Malik elicited a moan from the boy beside him. 

Snaking his arm around his aibou's waist he pulled him on to his lap, shifting him so that Maric was effectively straddling him. They broke apart for air their faces still merely inches apart. "You taste like chocolate," Malik commented licking his lips making Maric grin. 

"You like it better that way?" he quirked an eyebrow, still smirking. 

"I like you any way," was Malik's husky reply as he once again claimed Maric's mouth with his own. He was surprised when he felt two slightly cold hands on his still bare chest. (Remember when Ryou came in he was shirtless?) 

Pulling away Maric said, "We can't, not tonight," at this his Yami pouted and gave a futile attempt to use the puppy dog eyes, "Ryou's here, maybe another time." When Maric tried to get off Malik just grabbed his waist and held him down, Maric crossed his arms and scowled at his Yami's actions. "I meant what I said." 

"Just one more," Maric couldn't help but submit to the fake tears that welled up in the violet orbs of his other half. Maric nodded making Malik grin. Pulling Maric down on top off him Malik gave Maric his third kiss since Ryou had arrived, who new what they had been doing before. 

Standing up the two went to Maric's room, Malik climbed into Maric's bed and waited for Maric to come back from wherever he was. The door was pushed open and Maric came and lay down next to Malik. Curling up in the warm embrace of his Yami he fell peacefully asleep. 

Neither stirred till the first rays of dawn filtered through the partly open curtains. Maric screwed up his eyes and clenched his teeth against the annoying burning ball of gas whose light refused to let him sleep. Sitting up he stretched his long arms and relaxed instantly when he felt two strong arms wrap around his torso. 

"I need to get up Yami, and so do you, we have school," Maric said turning his head ninety degrees in order to see his Yami's head which was placed on his shoulder. 

"That doesn't mean we have to get up right now," Malik complained sucking lightly on the back of Maric's well-tanned neck. Maric moaned in pleaser as Malik ran his fingers across his aibou's chest. "It seems you agree," Maric didn't say anything; instead he took slow gulps of air trying to regain his normal breathing pattern. 

When he finally regained his ability to talk he said, "We can do this after school, not now." With that Maric swung his legs over the side of the bed, stood up and stretched again feeling his muscles tighten. 

"Fine," Malik agreed huffily he to standing. Maric walked over to the chair where their Domino school uniforms were throwing Malik his set, which he caught, he grabbed his own and went to the bathroom to change. 

When he was fully dressed he met his Yami outside his bedroom door, "How about you go start breakfast and I'll wake Ryou is he isn't awake already, damn this sun," Maric cursed. Malik merely nodded and headed off for the kitchen while Maric turned to go back up to corridor knocking politely on Ryou's door he called, "Hey Ryou, you up, we gotta get to school." 

Just as he finished saying that the door opened to reveal a fully dressed 'Ryou' looking Ryou. He didn't look half as much like Bakura as he had last night. His eyes had lost their coldness and his hair was less spiked and messy. "Yes Maric, I'm ready, I was just coming and…thank you once again." Ryou said smiling at his friend who grinned back. 

"S'okay, come on, Yami's making breakfast." With that the two walked silently through the apartment and into the front room just in time to see Malik come out of a door, which obviously led to the kitchen. He was carrying a tray that bore a plait with at least ten pieces of toast, some jam, and chocolate spread and other things like butter taking up the remaining space. 

"Well, you two hungry?" he questioned setting it down, both boys nodded eagerly and the three sat down and within minutes the plate of toast was empty and the three boys where talking happily about random topics that just appeared in each others heads. 

A few minutes afterwards all three boys, book bags and all were entering the glass doors of Domino High School. Wandering for a couple of minutes the two soon found their way to their homeroom, entering they were pretty much ignored as they sat down in a couple of seats at the back. 

"Hey Cathy, look who it is," whispered a purple haired girl as she nudged her friend. 

'Cathy' looked up and looked in the direction her friend was directing, at what she saw she gasped and clapped a hand to her gapping mouth. "Stone the crows it's him." 

**HEY, bet ya can already guess who them tow are, if you can't them go back and re-read the story! Anyway, did you like it? Please review, it makes chapters get written quicker you know! ^_~**


	6. Return of the past

**Okay, we have some conversation in different languages here, okay!**

'Native language, Japanese'  
'_English'  
_'**Arabic, Egyptian**'

**Alright, got that, okay then, read on! ^_~**

"Sh, keep it down, that guys looking at us," the blue eyed, purple haired one warned placing her hand over 'Cathy's mouth'. She gulped at the glare Maric was giving her, narrowing her eyes she glared back and then turned to Cathy and continued whispering. 

"Alright, alright, now need to fuss Trace!" Cathy whined removing her friend's hand also looking at the glaring blonde. She raised an eyebrow and then smirked as an evil idea occurred to her. Well, it wasn't exactly evil but Catherine, which was her full name; was a full-blooded trickster. If Tracy didn't trust someone they were her next targets, Cathy was deeply attached to Tracy. Not in a hentai way, they had just been together since they were five. 

Catherine's name was technically spelt with a 'c' but; being the soloist that she was she spelt it with a 'k' on everything she did. Katherine herself has blonde hair reaching almost to her knees; emerald green eyes sparkled with mischief as her smirk turned to a grin. "Hope he recognises us, I miss number five," she said leaning forward a little way so as to get another glimpse of Ryou. **_(If you haven't guessed whom they are by now you have to be THE most thickest person living on the planet)_**

Tracy slapped a hand to her forehead and let out an exasperated sigh, "Look we went over this on the plane we are here for an education NOT for a family reunion!" 

"It'd still be nice though instead of just being four," Katherine whined leaning forward and placing her chin in her arms, elbows on the shiny desk top. She glanced over at Ryou and let out an eep when he turned to her. She jumped and immediately hid behind Tracy. 

"What are you doing?" Tracy asked, raising an eyebrow at Kathy's antics. 

"He saw me," Kathy gulped, she was in for it now, well maybe late, Tracy wasn't one to make a scene in public. Tracy's eyes turned to saucers before turning around to see Ryou standing in front of her. 

"Hello there, you must be new," he said holding out his hand to her and smiling his warm smile, "What are you're names." 

"Not surprising, two years is a long time," Kathy whispered to Tracy but Ryou heard it two. 

"Um, excuse me but have we met before?" he questioned his face looked generally puzzled. 

"We most certainly have," said Katherine prodding his chest with her finger. She grinned when she felt something cold and solid beneath her finger. 

"Um, excuse me," Ryou was blushing now and was thankful he was at the back and only Maric and Malik could see what the girl was doing. 

"I can feel something cold and metal," Kathy said, Tracy was sweat dropping at the entire thing. Kathy eeped and rubbed her now withdrawn hand glaring up at Maric who had just slapped her hand away. 

"Just who might you be," he sneered. 

"No one you need to know," Tracy said without looking up. While all this was going on Ryou had pulled up a chair and sat opposite the girls thinking about what he blonde had said, 'I feel something cold and metal, but that was my…my pendant!' Ryou's eyes turned to saucers as he suddenly remember the picture last night, looking at the girls once more, slightly longer hair, darker eyes, taller, but still… 

He looked up to see Tracy glaring at Maric who was cursing her in Egyptian a smug look on his face thinking she couldn't understand what he was saying. "I know exactly what you're saying you know," Tracy smirked as Maric abruptly stopped and growled. 

"Oh yeh," now he was smirking, "then repeat it." Tracy then proceeded to repeat the long stream of curses in Japanese, Maric and Malik's eyes just grew wider and wider. Ryou on the other hand just got more and more certain that it was whom he thought it was… 'Tracy always did have an interest in Egypt.' 

"You smart ass bitch," Maric growled aiming a punch at her. He growled low in his throat as Tracy caught his fist in her own hand, back still leaning casually against the cold stone, blue painted, wall. 

"Tracy stand down," Ryou said standing up pushing his chair away. He saw out of the corner of his eye Katherine's face light up, Tracy just grinned at him and dropped Maric's fist. His anger had vanished and he was now shocked at how Ryou seemed to know this girl. 

"_If you say so Ryou," she replied in English, Katherine and Ryou understood but Maric and Malik stood there completely lost and perplexed. _

"_I never thought I'd see you again Tracy," he replied. _

"_Don't you remember we made you a promise to find you again," piped up Katherine from his side. Ryou grinned down at her and she smiled. _

"_I had forgotten," Katherine mock pouted at this but her face soon lit up again, she was so happy to see Ryou again. _

"_By the way who's this?" Tracy asked jabbing her thumb in Maric's direction. _

"_That's Maric Ishtar, and Egyptian friend of mine," he grinned as Tracy got an interested look on her face. _

"_Really, then we'll see," she grinned and Ryou knew she was going to do something. Turning to Maric Tracy said, "**Marhaban**" (Hello) Maric's eyebrows nearly flew off his head at this. _

"YOU SPEAK ARABIC?!?!" Maric yelled in a whisper so as not to attract attention. 

"Very little," Tracy replied. 

Maric smirked, "Try this then. **'Ismî Marîc, ****'ismuhu Malîk**." (My name is Maric. His name is Malik)

"**'Ismî Tracy**," she replied they both smirked. 

"You're not bad," Maric commented eyeing her up and down. 

"Thanks," she was still smirking but a little uneasy at what his eyes where doing. 

"ANYWAY," Katherine announced just loud enough to get everyone's, well the little gathered group anyway, attention, "My name's Katherine, spelt with a 'K', that's Tracy," she said pointing out, well, Tracy, "we old friends of Ryou's from two years back when he lived in London, England!" she stated proudly, nodding and leaning back in her chair. 

"If you lived in England how do you know Arabic," Malik asked looking questioningly at Tracy. 

"I always had a fascination with Egypt, my dad took met here once, I was hooked, learnt the language, religion, writing, history, everything." 

"That's just obsessed," Maric said leaning on the wall beside her, Tracy in his left Malik on his right.

**Kay, did you like it, if you did I would really appreciate it if you reviewed and gave me some suggestions! ^_~**

**Oh BTW to Shadow-Ryo I will get Baku-chan involved soon, just let me get there, I've got a couple of ideas and I WILL put them in to action, that is, when I get some reviews! ^_~ -nudge, nudge, hint, hint-**


	7. Yami's surprise

**Asian Angel 12 has brought up the subject of Malik being the Hikari and Maric being the Yami. Well I use Japanese names and the Japanese do not have the letter 'L' in their language. Plus Malik, is the exact Arabic translation for master, so that only strengthens my point. Sorry for those of who are muddled but just bare with me kay! ^_^**

"Yeh, whatever," Tracy replied, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms behind her head. 

"Say Trace," Ryou asked leaning forward in the chair he now sat in, "are the others here, you know like Li?" 

"Yeh, you didn't think we'd leave 'em behind did ya?" Katherine asked grinning. Ryou looked up at the ceiling before looking back at her and grinning. 

"No." 

"Good, oh yeh, we brought everyone else as well," she was beaming now but seeing the puzzled look lingering on Ryou's face Tracy decided to explain. 

"Well, Karni had to come with me, I'm her legal guardian, not to mention older sister," she said, Ryou nodded a vague look of understanding gracing his features. "Miaka and Kenji came too, they have to follow Li wherever he goes," Tracy giggled. 

"Literally," Katherine said giggling too, but their merriment was soon cut short when both stopped instantly and starred coldly at some approaching boys…and one girl. 

"Hey Ryou," said a small tri-haired boy, amethyst eyes blinked in surprise at the two girls, his name was Yuugi Muto. 

---Tracy's POV--- 

Well this shrimp appears to be a friend of Ryou's, I know the saying a friend of yours is a friend of mine but that doesn't apply to all. I can't sense anything from him, like he's completely innocent, probably, he looks more like a ten year old, oh yeah, Karni would have some fun with him. I mentally chuckled at this. 

But then there was that look alike of his, no doubts here, he was a Yami hands done, probably one of those guys that got locked away in Egypt, I love my research. I wonder which one, Malik's one two, I can sense that easily. Hm, I wonder how yami-boy will react if I speak to him in Arabic. Best figure out who he is first, well I know that the only spirits possible are an assassin, a tomb robber or a Pharoah. I'll figure it out soon enough, this is gonna be so much fun. 

"Yuugi these are two of my friends from when I lived in England," I heard Ryou introduce Kath and me to the short guy. Yuugi, Yuugi that rings a bell, OH YEH, he's that Yuugi Muto, Japans best duellist. To think it's a shrimp must be from that Yami's influence, but hey, the Pharoah was the king of games. He, he, got ya cornered Pharoah Yu-Gi-Oh. "Their names are Tracy," Ryou indicated me, "and Katherine spelt with a 'K'," Kathy grinned at this, always the soloist. 

"Hello, my names Yuugi Muto and this is my older brother Yami," he indicated the pharaoh, oh yeh like you can fool me. 

"You are a pathetic liar Yuugi Muto," I smirked at the puzzled expression on his face. I wanted to burst out laughing when Yami's face turned to one of surprise and disturbance. Oh yeh pharaoh, you're going to be disturbed all right, VERY disturbed. This is one of those times when villains laugh maniacally, but I'm not a villain, I just find all this incredibly funny. 

"**Marhaban Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh**," now I really did start laughing, the look on his face, it was priceless. Defiantly a Kodak moment, hope Kath got it on film, really I do. Next thing I know the collar of my uniform is being held roughly and I'm right up against he wall. 

"How do you know that?" he growled at me, I raised an eyebrow at his antics, gees, no need to get so stressed about it, chill man, ever heard of ice. 

"I know an awful lot and do you mind getting the fuck off me," I said calmly, calmly enough to drive him up the wall. 

"TELL ME NOW!!!" he yelled in a hushed whisper so as not to draw attention. 

"_Ryou, please get this raving lunatic off me. Oh by the way, has he ever heard of ice or did they not have that in Egypt," I was smirking my head off to say the least, completely ignoring Yami, which got him pissed off. Also the fact that he couldn't understand English also got him pissed off which I still find immensely funny. _

"_I don't think they did," Ryou was laughing now and Yami's head sure as hell could pass for a tomato, "__But I'll help anyway. Yami please get off of Tracy," Ryou sighed. Yami did so begrudgingly still glaring daggers at each other. I was also getting suspicious looks from what I assumed was Yuugi's and Yami's little fan club. Maric and Malik also appeared to be clueless so I mouthed to them, 'Tell you later.' They both nodded and Yami's face just got redder. _

"Ever heard of ice?" I asked, raising one eyebrow and smirking like a maniac, which I am half the time if you don't mind me saying so. 

"Stop taunting them Trace, they aren't worth the effort nor time," Kathy piped up, that reminds me she's hardly said a word. Now that is defiantly not like her, she's a very bubbly girl; from my point of view she's the queen of pranks. I like Kathy very much and she trusts me with her life. She seems to think that whomever I don't like are to be played pranks on and those I do are not to be harmed. 

She has some strange ideas but due to the lack of speech I'd say she's either got something planned for Yuugi's gang or she's just getting a speech ready for Li and Kei on who we just 'happened' to come by. We knew Ryou was in Japan, hell we knew he was in Domino but not directly where he lived. Well found him now and that's the main point. 

"Hey what language where you speaking a little earlier, it sounded like gibberish?" that was the brown haired girl, the only female in the group I might add. Either these people were sexist or she just happened to have an eye for a member of the 'gang'. Probably the latter, but hey, it' an innocent question and from the looks of things they all wanted to know, "English," was my short, sweet and simple reply. But hey it's not that hard to figure out, Ryou said we were from England did he not, either these people are dum or do not catch on quickly. 

"So how do you know Arabic?" that was that damn pharaoh, as curious as ever. Unfortunately that's what killed the cat, curiosity I mean, not the pharaoh although he probably would if he was angry enough, anyway, that is beside the point and we aren't cats anyway, so what's it matter. 

"I have an obsession with Egypt, that's how I know about the gods, the religious stuff, yadda, yadda, yadda…" very causal reply cannot be bothered with these people any more God please send me some sign that you can hear my plea. 

At that moment the teacher walked in, oh thank-you God, he comes in all different shapes and sizes, but he's always there. Oh come on Trace, get a hold of yourself and get those stupid sermons out of your head. Damn religious schools and there chapels, why can't we just be normal and have assembly, why? Oh well, life goes on, as must the show! 

Thank God for once I was able to resume my seat and not have to worry about the annoying stares I was getting from that annoying bunch, No offence if they is Ryou's friends but hey, each to their own fashion. 

**Well, did you like it, I am beginning you on my hands and knees to review.**

**BTW this story will be a Bakura/Ryou parting and slight bits of Maric/Malik. If there are any others including other characters that you want tell me in your reviews. I really don't care what kind, YAOI, YURI, straight, I don't give a damn. ^_~  
Also, I am just inexperienced at kissing and lemons and stuff, never written 'em before so bare with me if they're crap. But just cause I'm inexperienced doesn't mean I can't write 'em. ^_^  
Also, if there is anything particular you want me to involve in this fic like some kinda of competition or rivalry between two characters, you tell me and I'll see what I can do, kay? ^_~**

**Well, that's the notes, NOW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please! ^_~**


	8. Umchapter 7

I looked around the room, for the first time really looking at the people in the class; I really didn't need to listen to what the teacher was saying about…whatever it was. I'd listened to the first bit and I've already covered it, what is it with these Japanese people? Either they're way behind or we're way ahead. Probably the second 'cause I went to a private school, damn fast-forwarded education. 

Most of the kids here look annoying to me, so far the only ones that I know are worth while are Ryou, Maric and Malik, oh yeh and Katherine, well duh! There are a few that look interesting but I'll wait. The teacher doesn't though, look interesting I mean, she's so fat, I sniggered, oh dear, I gulped; she's walking towards me. 

"Miss Edwards," yes my name is Tracy Edwards, sad, no? , "since you were paying such god attention could you please tell me the area of the triangle on the board?" I could almost feel her smirk through the glare she was giving me, stupid witch, bin here, done this, got the t-shirt, excuse my stupid expressions. Well I guess it's not as bad as 'stone the crows' where did Kath get that from anyway. 

"Ooh let's do the oh so complicated maths shall we," I sneered, oh yes, I'm cocky, a little too cocky. 

"We~ell," spin the moment out why don't ya? 

"If the base is 3 and the perpendicular height is 6 times them together you get 18, divide that by two and the answer is 9." I smirked inwardly at the shocked expression on her face, on the outside I was blank, a sheet of paper. Her expression soon turned to anger but her reply made me want to burst out into laughter. 

"Well, if you're so clever would you like to lead the class for the remaining half hour," she thrust a piece of chalk in my face. Oh come on really, in England we have lovely white boards and petrol smelling board pens. Well not quite like petrol but nice smell anyway. 

"Sure," I took the piece of chalk in my hand, stood up and walked to the front of the class, "so what do ya want me to teach 'em?" I asked casually leaning against eh blackboard while the slightly obese woman stood glaring at me from the back. Okay so exaggerated earlier she's not that fat just…a little over weight. Anyway, that does not matter. 

"Try teaching them volume," oh yeh, she was smirking now, probably thinks I don't know it or can't do it. Okay fine, have it your way-miss no it all, I know an awful lot too, so take this. 

"Kay, if you say so," with that I turned back to the board and rubbed off everything on it. "Right, to now volume you need to know surface area," I was looking at the class now, "any questions?" 

The girl from Yugi's 'fan club' raised her hand; the others all seem to look confused too, what could I have said that they don't know? "Um, what's surface area?" there were a few murmurs of agreement and nods from the remainder of the class. All right that just ticked me off, I gripped the chalk tightly and drew and very neat square for the mood I was in. 

Still using the chalk I indicated the middle and said, "Well what do you call this inner part?" I kept my voice calm, the mistress of disguise, yeh right. 

"Um, perimeter," came the feeble voice of a black haired boy whom I'd never seen before, he had a dice on a strong from one ear, a black and red bandana and his black, spiky, kinda messy hair was up in a ponytail. 

"Okay, we've just got a long way to go, and you call yourself a math teacher?" my eyes flared as I glared at the teacher that was smirking at me, well was smirking, now she looked like an over heated pot, namely she was steaming. I shook my head and continued facing the class. 

"Now, this is not the perimeter, this is the surface area, this entire inner bit, okay, got that?" nods, nods, that's good, "okay, the perimeter is this outside edge," I drew around the box with my chalk showing them what I meant. 

And well what do ya know I taught math for half an hour, not by favourite subject but I knew a lot, and when I say a lot I mean a lot more than these idiots. I managed to get them to fid the surface area of triangles and quadrilaterals, I also taught them volume. Circles and cylinders are a different matter, are more complicated and are best left till later. My least favourite part was all the stupid questions, my favourite part was how pissed off I got that teacher, now that was fun. Boy, did I show her up or what? 

Now I'm off to history then I've got English and then Japanese and finally brake. They actually teach the English language her and do grammar in Japanese, understandable. Oh dear, I might as well settle in for a morning of boredom. 

---Normal POV--- 

The day past on lessons came and went until we arrive at lunch where we find our favourite albino Ryou standing in line at the cafeteria with Tracy, Katherine, Yuugi and to the displeasure of both girls although they hid it, Yami. "So, anyone here looking forward to games?" asked Katherine, she was a big fan of volleyball and basketball. 

"Yes," came Yuugi's short reply, face looking at the ground. 

"How come?" Katherine asked raising an eyebrow. 

"You'll see," Yuugi sounded upset and was still starring dejectedly at the ground, Yami was glaring at Katherine for upsetting his Aibou but how was she to know he didn't like sports. 

"D'okay," was her short reply as she moved up in the que. It was a pretty okay lunch, chips and burgers, in fact a very nice lunch. Tracy and Ryou just kept silent and let life go on without them in a manner of speaking. When they had all paid for their lunches Tracy and Katherine bid the trio good bye and went to sit somewhere else, Ryou thought it was to avoid Yuugi and his friends. 

Well Ryou thought wrong, instead the two girls went and sat with two boys, in the corner far away from everyone else. One boy had spiky brown hair that leaned slightly forward so it was inline with his nose. Violet eyes grinned up at the two girls as they sat down together. The other boy also grinned, mirth filled brown eyes looked the two over before sweeping the cafeteria and back again. Messy green hair lay atop his head and shook violently as he turned his head. 

"Hey guys guess who we found!" Katherine grinned as she said this and took a bite out of her burger. 

"This is not the time for guessing games," moaned the brown haired boy rolling his purple eyes. 

"Ahh, but we did goooood, we find Ryou," Katherine whined, she just loved annoying the brown haired boy who's name was Li. 

"WHAT?!?!?!" both Li and the green haired boy said this in perfect sync. 

"Yup, we did. We did good, no?" Katherine was giving Li her shiny eyes now that just begged you for praise, if anything Katherine was a bit of an attention seeker, but more from their secluded group than anyone else. 

"Fine," Li sighed, "You did good," you could tell he was annoyed just be the tone he used but luckily his statement satisfied Katherine. She beamed and leaned back in her chair and continued eating her burger. Tracy and Kei, the green haired boy, had remained silent throughout all of this and decided to just leave the two to their 'fun' as Katherine put it, even though Li's description was more accurate, 'a blooming nuisance'. 

"Really, where?" asked Kei eagerly leaning forward in his seat. 

"In class, I think he's somewhere over the-," Tracy didn't get to finish her statement, she turned to look around for Ryou but instead saw a bug bully red haired guy standing over the back haired boy she'd seen in math. The room was deadly quiet and although the black haired boy put up a fight the red head seemed to be stronger. Tracy stood up, walking over two the pair, none of the three remaining tried to stop her, Tracy may not trust many people but she hated bullies even more. 

(Black haired boy and the bully) 

"You know, you're a pathetic wimp just like all these other wimps," the red haired boy whose name was Akurai sneered gesturing to the silent occupants of the cafeteria. 

"Please, I'm sorry…" the boy stammered, this boy was the creature of the game dungeon dice monsters, Ryuji Otogi. 

"Sorry, ph, that wont save ya, now take this," Akurai grinned as his punch made contact with the others jaw. 

"Hey carrots," came a voice, a girls voice, Akurai turned and came face to face, literally with Tracy. 

"Well if it ain't the pretty new girl," Akurai sneered putting his hands on his hips and leaning backward, "and what can I do for you my pretty?" 

"Well for starters," Tracy said smirking, "you back the hell of that poor boy that you seem to be trying to beet the crap out of, and for seconds don't call me pretty," she said the last bit in a tired tone. 

"And what ya going to do if I don't stop?" he sneered, now he was smirking, 'over confident bastard,' thought Tracy. 

"Let's see, I could beet the crap out of you and leave you unconscious, kill you or just humiliate you," she said pretending to count it out on her fingers. She looked up to see Akurai's face beet red from anger. 

"Ooh you're gonna get it," he aimed a punch at her head; she merely tilted it sideways so his fist connected with thin air. 

"Care to try that again?" she asked in a mocking tone. 

"Omae o korosu," was all Akurai had time to say before Tracy had ducked down and swooped her legs underneath his bringing him to the ground. 

Leaning over his face and effectively blocking his light she grinned, "Then I guess I'll be seeing you in hell won't I." With that she went over to Ryuji and helping him up. Akurai scrambled to his feet and stormed out of the cafeteria. "Gees, what crawled into his circuits?" Tracy questioned the air while starring at his retreating form, in the meantime everyone else had decided the excitement was over and had gone back to his or her lunch. 

"Um thanks," said Ryuji from behind her, Tracy whipped around; she'd clean forgot he was there. 

"Yeh, no problem, hey do you wanna come and sit with us?" she asked jabbing her thumb at the table on which sat Kei, Li and Katherine. 

"Um, sure," was his reply, Trace smiled and lead him over to their table. 

(Yuugi and co.) 

"She's just too damn cocky!" Yami stated with disgust, he didn't trust Tracy one bit, or her friend. He had been glaring at her the whole time. 

"Gee ya think?" Jounouchi asked sarcastically while shovelling down mountains of food. 

"Not often," came the voice of the pointy haired Honda looking up from his lunch grinning as though everything was normal. He then realized that it wasn't him who was being talked to and hurriedly resumed his lunch. 

"Oh brother," Anzu sighed, these boys where more trouble than they were worth. 

**Okay so I'm making out that my OC's are the REALLY good guys and they seem to be turning into Mary Sue's. If you agree with me on this point then tell me in your reviews and I will rap it up and get to the good part because al of this is boring me to death, please, PLEASE, agree! Well either that or I ditch this fic altogether, AND I MEAN IT!!! ¬_¬**


	9. Realisation

**Okay, I'm really trying to wrap this fic up in this chapter! Let's see, a few terms you'll need to be aware of:**  
~_Blah blah_ = **A memory/flashback of when Bakura is beating Ryou**_  
**~Blah blah**_ =** A memory/flashback of earlier in the story **

**An don that note, you shall begin!**

And so the day passed on, nothing of importance happened, Tracy and Yami hated each other with a passion and so on. And now the bell has finally rung and the school day draws to a close. We now find Ryou, Maric and Malik standing by Tracy, Katherine, Li and Kei at the front gate, Yuugi and his friends have already headed home. 

"You sure Ryou?" Maric asked looking once more at his long time friend. 

"Yeh, I just wanna catch up on old times I'll probably be back late so don't wait up," Ryou said reassuringly as he, Tracy and the other three said their goodbyes and headed off in the opposite direction that Maric went. 

Maric stood there a sec before hearing Malik say from behind him, "Oh don't worry Ryou we have better things to do with our time and wait for you," both boys smirked at this and headed home to assume their activities… 

(Ryou) 

"So what have you guys done for two whole years?" he asked eagerly blinking a couple of times while grinning. 

"Well when you left we stopped doing what we did," Li started and looked like he wasn't going to say anything else. 

Kei however disagreed with this and said, "Actually are parents thought, 'It is to dangerous for such young children to wonder around at night'." 

"Oh please come one, I mean what changed?" Tracy groaned rolling her eyes. 

"They probably thought that without three 'strong' boys to defend us 'poor weak and defenceless' girls that it was too risky," pointed out Katherine. 

"Suppose," Tracy pondered, "still don't see a worth while difference though," with that she shrugged her shoulders and stayed quiet. 

"Anything else?" Ryou asked. 

"Apart from a few natural disasters scattered throughout the country, no," said Li flatly. 

"Oh okay," Ryou replied happily reaching up and stretching his arms, he didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. His jacket was just a little too small for him exposing a quarter of his arm and with it, one of Bakura's bruises. He was still in a happy mood when he put his arm down but that soon faded. 

Li grabbed Ryou's wrist shoving his jacket sleeve roughly up his arm, making the button ping off as he did so. Instead of just one bruise there was a line of brownish splotches all the way up Ryou's arm. He heard the two girl's arms and out of the corner of his eye he could see the shock and anger on Kei's face. "Ryou, who did this?" Li voice was ice cold, no colder. 

"Um…I can't tell you," Ryou whispered, no lower than a whisper it was barely audible. 

"Why Ryou?" 

"Because…. just because," was Ryou's only reply, he felt Li's hand leave his wrist and quickly re-covered his arm with his sleeve. 

"Who did it and where are they?" 

Ryou was so engrossed in his own thoughts and depression he didn't have time to register what he was saying, "My house…" he slapped a hand to hiss mouth when realisation hit him. But then he realised something else too, something about Bakura that he hadn't noticed before when he had stormed out of the house. 

In a way he had sunken to the level of his Yami, he'd been tactless towards him and at the time completely clueless to his actions. His Yami had asked for help and what had he done, left, didn't even think twice. 

---Ryou's POV--- 

_~Onegai Master, stop, no, no, onegai! _

_~That's not good enough you pathetic piece of dirt _

**_~Well then it's just not good enough _**

That's what I call a serous case of deja'vu; in truth we're both frauds I'm not that cold and neither is he. Oh damn it all already I became just as bad as he was and I didn't even realise it. He offered me an apology and what did I do, I threw it right back in his face oh Bakura I'm so sorry. Two wrongs don't make a right. 

And he already knows that, I know he does because he told me so, actually he was doing it for himself but I heard, I heard that song. 

**_~What the lyrics? That there's something in everyone _**

Now I understand, I was blind; I'm such a fool. Bakura, I'm sorry. 

"I have to go back to my house," I saw Li smirk, "to sort this out and not beat him to death," Li face dropped a little but he was still smirking. 

"Whatever you say Ryou," now why do I get this strange feeling he knew that was gonna happen, damn you Li. 

"Hey Ryou," that was Tracy, I turned and nodded, "should I call Maric or anybody else?" 

"I think I want Maric and Malik to be there," I nodded, again, what is it with me and nodding, ack. 

"You don't have his number do you?" that was Katherine, oh yeh, I didn't think of that, how would Tracy have Maric's phone number. 

"Well I gave him my mobile number and he gave me his, is that crime?" she wasn't even blushing, oh well. 

"Mm hm, sure ya did," said Kei half humorously half sarcastically while rolling his eyes. 

"Believe what you want, Maric's gay anyway," and with that she whipped out her mobile and speedily dialled a number. 

"Sorry to sound rood Ryou, but I have an arrangement I've gotta make, so bye bye," Stated Katherine before dashing off, Ryou raised an eyebrow and quickly put it done again when Kei said 'music lesson'. 

"Maric says he'll meet us at your house's gate Ryou," I heard Tracy say and once again I nodded. I saw Kei's eyes go wide and wondered what was up. 

"I better go get the kids from school, bye," and with that he too dashed off in more or less the same way as Katherine. If I was a suspicious person, who I'm not, I might have thought there was something up. 

"Kay, bye, come on two," I said gesturing the way we had come with my hand while starting to run along it. The journey was silent and didn't take long anyway; when we got to my house we were just in time to see Maric and Malik cross the road to the house. 

"Hey Ryou, so ya gonna beat the crap outta him or what?" Maric asked, Ryou scowled and silently answered the question. 

"Well, everyone ready?" asked Tracy as the five gathered under the small porch. Four yes, nods or whatever they used affirmed her statement. With that Ryou put the silver key in the lock, turned it and opened the door. 

**Cliffhanger, hehe, well as I said I'm trying to wrap it up. Now either the next chappie is gonna be long or I split the end in two, you decide and tell me in your reviews!  
Oh yeh and please, please review!**


	10. Took ya long enough

**Okay, this whole fic was based on complicated and so this chapter is going to contain the last bit of the song, or some of it anyway.**

**Okay, got that? Good, now read the story already! ^_~**

Ryou gasped as the interior of his house was revealed to him, Tracy stepped up beside him, "This place is a mess," and indeed it was. All the pictures on the walls had been torn off, glass lay about the floor, the pictures themselves weren't damaged merely the frames. 

"If this is what the hall looks like, what about the rest of the house?" Maric asked no one imperticular as he too stepped into the house, being careful as to where he put his feet. 

"I think we aught to clean this mess up before someone gets hurt," Li suggested, stepping in after Malik. 

"Hai," Malik agreed. 

"Kay, um, cleaning stuffs in the kitchen but first I have to do something," said Ryou as he made for the stairs. 

Tracy grabbed his arm before he could go and said, "Do you want us to come with you?" Her eyes looked worried but Ryou just smiled and shook his head. 

"No, this is something I have to do on my own?" with that Tracy nodded releasing his arm. When she did this Ryou began his slow ascension of the stairs, being careful not to trip or fall on something. 

"Well, let's get crackin'," suggested Maric leading the way to the kitchen, he'd been to Ryou's house a couple of times and had a vague idea as to the whereabouts of everything. 

---Ryou's POV--- 

I slowly ascended my stars, shards of glass lay everywhere in sight, what has Bakura been doing while I haven't been here. It's only been a day, he's either going to be incredibly angry or incredibly distraught, give ya three guesses as to which one. Now I'm at the top of the stairs and stretched before me is the landing, I can see my bedroom door slightly ajar and music coming from it. 

Walking down the hallway to the end I realised that the song was Avril Lavinge's complicated. 

~And promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

~No, no, no

Peering through the crack between the door and the wall, the edge where the hinges are I saw Bakura on the bed. He was just sitting there, his hands holding the ring tightly, my ring. I couldn't see his face, but his shoulders where shaking, but why? Me, no, how? Why? Argh, I'm so confused, he wouldn't care for me, he wouldn't change. But why not, I did. Life's just one big circle, oh Bakura I really am sorry if it was me who did this to you. Well duh, of course it was, stupid Ryou.

~ You come over unannounced

I pushed open the door; his head snapped up, his eyes went wide with shock. He hadn't been crying, I don't think he can but he was upset, I knew that much.

~ Dressed up like you're somethin' else

I saw his eyes narrow; he tried to make them go hard and cold but failed miserably. Please Bakura, stop fooling yourself; it doesn't have to go on like this. He got into a fighting stance, or as much a one as he could muster, I laughed inwardly at this. Please Bakura, stop all of this, don't make me walk out again, I don't think I would have the courage to come back again. 

~ Where you are and where it's at you see

~You're making me

~Laugh out when you strike your pose

"Stop it Bakura, I didn't come back to fight you, stop trying to fool yourself," that was about all I could say at the moment. My mind was a black void, I don't know why but I just feel drawn to him somehow, no matter how many times you push me away Bakura I'll come back. Just like I always did, just like I'm supposed to, you're my other half. I don't care what you're response to that is, I know why I came back now I need to know if you want me back.

~ Take off all your preppy clothes

"Then why did you come back?"

"I had to," what could I say, if I told him what I thought I don't know what he'd do.

"That's not an answer, Ryou please tell me," I saw him get up walking up to me until he was right in front of me. I was only a couple of inches shorter than him.

"I…I," why am I stammering, what's wrong with me?

"Ryou?"

"You're my other half, how can I stay away?" I was pleading with him now and I don't know why. There's something inside me that's telling me I need to be closer to him, but what is it. I've never felt it before not even with Tracy and the others. Oh why can't someone tell me what this feeling is?

"Is that the truth?" he was half grinning and half smiling at my pleas, WHAT?!?!?! SMILING, okay something is either seriously wrong, or, or he actual does want me back. I nodded, "Will you go back to how you used to be, my innocent little Ryou?" did he just say my, OH MY GOD, he…he. "I think we changed places, now whose being somebody else?" he was smirking now, but he just said what I was thinking earlier, great minds think alike, yeh right.

~You know you're not fooling anyone 

~When you become 

~ Somebody else 'round everyone else

~Watching your back, like you can't relax

~Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me

~Tell me

But then, he's right, we have changed places, I was the one being cold and he asked me for help which I failed to give. We both made things go wrong, and both paid the price, but as they say, 'no pleasure comes without pain' or in simpler terms, 'no pain, no gain'. Maybe something good will come of this. He's giving me his trust and this time I know it's a good ting and not a lie, so I'll return the favour. 

~Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?

~I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else

~Gets me frustrated

~Life's like this you

~You fall and you crawl and you break

~And you take what you get and you

~Turn it into honesty

~You promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

~No, no

"Oh Bakura I'm sorry," I couldn't help it, I let a tear escape my eye as I gazed at the person who looks so much like me ad yet doesn't but seems to bet he only thing that can truly make my life complete. I jumped out of my skin when I felt his warm hand touch my cheek and wipe my tear away, along with my sorrow.

"Shh, it's okay, now promise me one thing," I nodded unable to say anything I felt so weak, I mean my knees where about tog I've way, "that you'll be my innocent little Ryou again?" That's fine with me, but I have one condition.

"On one condition," he raised an eyebrow, "no more pain," with that I put my arms around his waist and hugged him tight, I was smiling now, for once I felt complete, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

---Bakura's POV--- (This is gonna go back to when Ryou apologizes) 

"Oh Bakura I'm sorry," I was surprised to say the least, I hadn't expected my Light to appear and now he's apologizing. Hold on a sec he's crying, Ryou, did I do that to you, what have you done to me? I'm going soft, that damned Pharoah would have field day if he saw how weak I had become. But didn't Ryou say he came back for me, if that's the case then he cares and the Pharoah's not here anyway, he can go to hell for all I care. 

I let my hand go to his face and used my thumb to wipe away his tear; I saw surprise and relief in his eyes, what have you done to me Ryou? Why do I feel like I can't live without you, what's this feeling I've got? It's something I've never felt before, and I doubt I'll feel it with anyone else but you, you, my Ryou. "Shh, it's okay, now promise me one thing," he nodded but kept silent, I took this as a sign to continue, "that you'll be my innocent little Ryou again?" Now there is defiantly surprise in his eyes, Ryou, please say yes, I don't think I could go on without you.

"On one condition," I raised an eyebrow, "no more pain," I was about to respond when I was caught off guard when his arms went round my waist and he hugged me. I smiled stroking his hair lightly; I felt something cold and wet on my shoulder. Looking down I saw my Aibou was crying. Aibou, now that's a new word for the vocabulary list.

"There, there, little Ryou, it's okay now, I'm here," I don't care what anyone else thinks; Ryou to me is the only thing that matters. "Hey Ryou, I've got something for you," he was still hiccupping but his tears had stopped and he was looking surprised. He looked like a young child, scared and lost; I'll just have to remedy that. Turning I grabbed the ring off the bed looking back to him I saw that smile that was begging to be released on his features.

Gripping the ring hard I walked back over to him, taking the Ring by its brown cord I place it around his neck, back where it belongs, "Mine." It wasn't a question; a statement was a more appropriate description.

'Yours,' I heard him think. 

'Promise?' I just had to make sure. 

'Promise,' he was smiling at me now, and I really couldn't help it I just had too. I leaned down and caught his lips with my own. I saw his eyes closed but I could still sense his surprise but it soon melted into acceptance. 

'Thank you Ryou.' 

'It's okay, and I love you Yami, Bakura.' 

'I love you too'. 

I broke apart from him for air, I was smirking and he was smiling in that innocent way of his. 'Does this mean you're gonna be nice to everyone now?' I could hear the mirth in his voice and I new just how to answer; it was the truth anyway so that was god. 

'No, just you.' With that I took his lips again and this time I ran my tongue along his lower lip. I felt him shiver slightly but he accepted me and let me taste him. Running my tongue along the roof of his mouth exploring the honey-tasting cavern. 

"Took ya long enough," I jumped out of my skin and snapped backwards to see Maric, Malik, a purple haired girl and a brown haired boy. 

"Ahh shut up Malik," I was smirking now, I felt Ryou turn in my arms to face them. 

"Well I think we'll be leaving now, come on Li," that was the girl and good riddance. 'Bakura!' 

'Whaaat?' 

'That's my friend you're insulting, just try and be nice okay?' 

'Oh, okay fine, spoil my fun.' I felt him mentally laugh, like little tinkling bells, my angel, my Ryou. 

"I think the same can be said for us, we have a very empty apartment waiting," said Malik grinning pulling Maric out with him. 

"Give you three guesses on what they're planning on doing," I said. 

"I can think of some things," Ryou replied turning his head sideways to face me, I had laid my head on his shoulder and felt quite content to stay there. 

"Is that an invitation?" I asked raising an eyebrow and smirking. 

He grinning impishly "Might be." Oh that's it Ryou, you're mine… 

**I was just going to split it into two halves this chapter but instead I decide to round this story to ten chapters. Well, it's over now, I hope you liked it. I would also really appreciate it if you reviewed, thanks in advance! ^_~**


	11. Epilogue: Together Forever

**In this chapter, where it says ---Flash--- It means we are fast forwarding time to somewhere in the either distant or near future. You se this chapter is a bit like a photo album, little memories that stay forever. May I also say that this is my first EVER lemon, so if it's crap cut me some slack, anyway, the rest of the story's good....I hope! ^_^;;;; Oh well, just read it and see if you like it! ^_~**

I spun him around to face me, his face inches away from mine, "That's not an answer," was all I said before kissing him once again, sliding my tongue gently into his awaiting mouth. It felt like hours before I released him for breath, both of us were breathing hard and Ryou's face was flushed. 

Me I used my tongue to trail a line along his jaw to his ear, "I want a proper one." I felt his eyes snap open in realisation at what I wanted, I think he knew from the beginning but didn't think I'd go through with it, foolish Hikari. I sucked lightly at the side of his neck biting it slightly, he gasped at my actions and bit his bottom lip. I tasted something coppery in my mouth and realised I'd drawn blood, I lapped it up before trailing kisses down to his collar bone. 

He moaned, "Bakura…please." 

"Please what my little Ryou, please what?" I was grinning now, continuing to suck at his neck. 

"Stop…toying…with me," he was begging, begging for me to continue, well Ryou, if that's what you want. 

"If you're sure," I smirked as I pushed him, hard, hard enough for him to land on the bed that lay behind him, the millennium ring bounced on his chest. I crossed over to him in one stride placing one knee between his legs and leaning over his face. His face flushed at this, I brought one hand up and trailed it up his leg making him gasped. I trailed one finger through the middle of his chest to cup his chin. 

"I'm sure," he gulped and I knew he was nervous, don't worry Ryou, I know this will hurt but not for long, I promise. I smirked at him again and took his lips with mine. Using both my hands I began to unbutton his shirt, almost ripping the buttons off in my haste. His school jacket had been discarded a while ago; I ripped his white shirt off and kissed down his neck, sucking on his collarbone. 

Using my tongue I trailed a line to one of his taught nipples taking it into my mouth, I swirled my tongue around it a few times before biting down hard. He gasped loudly arching up onto me, I felt one of his hands reach up and entangle itself in my hair. I kissed the saw nub before moving to the other one and repeating the process. 

I suddenly realised that his other hand, the one that wasn't in my hair, was tugging on my shirt, I sat up and saw his eyes glazed over with passion. 'Enjoying yourself Aibou?' I was grinning by this point, while undoing the buttons of my green shirt, throwing it to the ground with his white one. 

'Bakura, please stop toying with me, it hurts,' I knew exactly what he meant; just seeing him got me aroused. His white hair and large puppy brown eyes giving him an angelic look. I could feel my blue jeans already beginning to feel far too small. Pulling down the zipper I discarded them to the floor before doing the same to my Hikari, he lifted his hips to help and I could hardly bare it any more. 

'Are you sure?' I asked once again, I wanted to make sure he was ready; I didn't want to loose him again because of my own selfishness. Then again, I don't think, even if he said no, that I would or even could stop. 

'Dead certain,' his voice was resolute and now I'm sure. Pulling down his boxers and mine I stared at his hardened member before stroking it lovingly with one finger, Ryou moaned at my ministrations though the best was to come. 'Please…' all in good time Hikari, all in good time. 

Lowering my head a licked at the end of his cock, he arched up begging for more contact. At this I took his entire member into my mouth sucking hard and grazing my teeth along the under side. He was gasping and moaning in pleasure, his eyes clouded over and unable to speak, I smirked around his manhood at this. I started to move my head back and fourth effectively creating a rhythm, it took him a few minutes to adjust as he started to move his hips in time with my administrations. I heard him half cry out and half gasp as he released violently into my mouth, swallowing it all I lapped up, like a hungry dog, what I'd missed. 

I grinned, going up to his face to kiss him again and let him taste himself, sugar. 'Bakura.' I was smirking down at him now but not for long, I needed him and that was that. Leaning back on my legs I positioned myself to enter him, looking at him he nodded. I entered him, hearing him scream and tense beneath me. I stroked his cheek gently in an effort to soothe him, 'Sush little Light, relax, it won't hurt as much.' I saw tears run down his pale cheeks that I immediately kissed away. 

I rapped one arm around his waist and the other went to support his head as I buried myself to the hilt. He screamed in pain and I could mentally sense his distress. Yet again I tried to soothe him, calming him, waiting for him t o adjust. He was hiccupping now, gulping and finally it stopped, little red lines lay on his cheeks yet so did his bright and innocent smile. 

I took that as I sign to continue and gradually built up a rhythm, pumping steadily in and out of him, gradually picking up the pace, 'Bakura…please.' At first, I wasn't sure what he wanted and then I realised, taking his length in my hand I began to pump it in time with my thrusts. At this his hips began to move with me and I couldn't help but moan at the pleasure. 

Screaming his name he screamed mine as we released, him onto my abdomen and me deep within him. The pleasure that shot through my body when his inner muscles clamped down ion me cannot be explained nor measured in any shape or form. I collapsed next to him, completely exhausted, he was grinning and we were both panting heavily. 

I smirked and pulled him into my arms, he curled up and snuggled close to me in my embrace and fell asleep that way. Me I grabbed the blanket that lay strewn at the end of the bed where are feet lay, pulling it up over us both to keep us warm. I knew this would hurt in the morning but the pleasure it gave now made up for that. I mean, as they say, 'There's no time like the present.' 

---Flash--- 

It was exactly a year later and Ryou was waiting nervously in the embrace of his Yami, known to him and only him as his Koi. What was he waiting for you ask? Well it was their anniversary party, anniversary of when they had gotten together. They were holding a party and everyone was invited suddenly the doorbell rang and Ryou jumped up like a hyperactive rabbit. 

"Steady there Koi, you might hurt yourself," Bakura said grinning, Ryou just smiled at him and opened the door, there stood Maric, Malik, Isis, Yami Isis and Shadi. When he said everyone he meant everyone, there had been some protests on inviting Shadi from a certain white haired, x-tomb robber. That, however, had been squashed flat when Ryou used his infamous puppy dog eyes that made Bakura's mouth water. 

"Hey guys," Ryou said showing them into the large and luxurious lounge, Maric curled up in Malik's arms, who sat next to Bakura. Yami Isis sat on a single chair with Isis on her lap, they were just going out at the moment, Maric and Malik however had been intimate a month before Bakura and Ryou. Shadi was just leaning casually against the wall. 

Ryou was about to shut the door when a slightly commanding voice that held several notes of humour in it said, "Hey, I thought we were guests," Ryou turned startled and his face lit up as he saw everyone else. It was Yami who had spoken who had a hand on the door preventing it from closing and he was currently smirking. 

"Well since your guests, get in the bloomin house already," Ryou stated eagerly jabbing his thumb into the lounge. Everyone them filled in, Yami and Yuugi, Seto and Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu, Mai and Serenity both of whom Jou loved very much but not half as much as Seto, Ryouji and friend of his named Jase and finally Mokuba and his girlfriend Neinko. 

Everyone came in and sat down in various parts of the room, and so began the half party half celebration. Various games where played and in total everyone had a great time, that was a night none of them forgot, well all except for Neinko who moved out of Japan. Mokuba was fifteen at the time so it was four years later than that time. It didn't take him long to find someone else though, it was officially cool and in his own way not solely because of his brother. But then, are story is not about Mokuba Kaiba, but about the events in the lives of Ryou and Bakura so let us move off that topic and onto the next. 

---Flash--- 

Ryou had one a prize in a ball draw; in fact it was a trip to Disney Land Florida. Him and Bakura where wondering around going on all the deferent rides and eating tones of sugar coated sweets, popcorn, soft drinks and chocolate where all included. The two, not surprisingly, even went on the tunnel of love. (CHEESE!!!) 

That was about two years after their anniversary and there next one was in three weeks, the trip was another one of the things that the two never forgot and never will. 

---Flash--- 

About three years later Ryou officially worked as a consultant, a person someone goes to when they've got problems. Quite a lot of Ryou's customers came back an awful lot. Not because they needed it, well they wouldn't have done if Bakura hadn't kept sending them to the shadow realm, giving them nightmares and giving them death threats. 

He actually drove most of them to the brink of insanity but no further so they just kept on coming so Ryou's business was very successful though he never quite found out why. He new it had something to do with Bakura he never lost his dark streak. Lucky thing was Ryou never pinned him so he didn't get in trouble. 

Even through all the hardships life brought them they stuck by each other, two of a pair. Even in death they met again at the gates of heaven and never left each other's side for the remainder of eternity.

**Corny, cheesy, call it what you like, I liked it and so nothing else matters, well, one thing. Did ya like it? Yes, No, one word answer, just say in your reviews. This is OFFICIALLY the END of this story, no epilogue's epilogue, kay! ^_~**

**Now for some Thank-you that need to be done!**

Cettie-girl  
Asian Angel 12  
Angel-Belle  
Mighty Shade  
firedraygon97  
meaghan  
guess  
Magician of Black Chaos  
Yoose  
DeEpDarKneSs  
Calen  
Chibigreen Tanuki  
Bishie Babe  
Weevil'sWoman  
Duelist Kaomi  
kitty  
Falcona SkyWolf  
Anti Yaoi Activate Of DOOM!  
deepdarkess  
me  
Steph  
Keiko G.O.D  
Shadow-Ryo  
crystaldraygon98  
jade-tiger  
KeoriMonsuki  
Gin Ryu-chan  
Aurora Daystar  
Yuki-chan  
Sarina Fannel  
Mighty Shade

**Thank you to every single on of you whether you liked the story or not your reviewed, and to me that's what counts. ^_~**

**P.S. I f you want a sequel you have to tell me, I'm not just gonna write one, I've got enough on my plate! ^_~**


	12. VOTE!

**Okay, I've got two ideas for a sequel to my story, thing is it's in two different settings. Right the first setting is that the cast is dead and up in heaven, well some of them anyway. The other is on Earth. What I want to know is, is where do you want me to set it. Personally I like my idea about them being dead better because of the plot line but really it's up to you. So vote ASAP and I'll try and do something about it, kay? ^_~**

**Oh yeh, and if anyone knows where I could get some Yu-Gi-Oh YAOI images that would be great. Plus if you've got a fic you want me to read then tell me and I'll R&R! ^_^**

**Bye 4 now  
SA ^_~6**


End file.
